At Last! Meredith's First Mission
---- At last! Meredith thought, a cheerful smile gracing her face. Valencia Morningheart, her legal guardian, and guild master had finally allowed her to take a job. It wasn't an exciting one, but it would take advantage of her usage of water magic. She would be taking the train to Onibus, the bills in her pocket would be enough to buy a ticket for her to go there and back, she would be assisting a flower shop employee water one of the large greenhouses. It seemed simple enough, Mer just hoped she wouldn't overdo it. The young girl walked to the train station, her smile seeming to be permanently plastered on her face and walked up to the counter. "Hello Sir, may I have one ticket to Onibus?" She said politely to the employee. He exchanged a ticket for one of her bills with a sigh. Meredith didn't allow his attitude to change her's as she continued on, boarding the train and taking it to Onibus. She stepped off at the platform, before realizing the one thing she forgot. "I have no clue where I'm going." Meredith said to herself, shocked. Dakota stepped off the train, stretching her arms above her head as she walked away from the exit to give others a chance to leave the vehicle. Her bright gaze scanned the station, the colors of the sunset catching any wandering gaze though she seemed to pay them no mind at all. After a successful job in Gallowstown rescuing the citizens from a creature fearsome enough that they called it a Leviathan, though nothing more than in shrieks or gasping whispers. It had more tentacles than Dakota could be bothered to count and eyes bigger than her head but the bubblegum-haired ice mage didn't fear it at all. After it managed to nearly drown her on three different occasions, she managed to find the source of its rampage, the citizens had blocked off its passage to its young, little squidlings as they appeared to be, and the mother had gotten so upset as to drown seven people in a matter of two days. After relocating the family of monsters, Dakota was paid luxuriously and given a beautiful pearl, though what exactly she planned on doing with it besides possibly selling it she had no clue. She could gift it to someone but trying to bring someone to mind who desired the glorified rock was impossible. It was then she spotted a distressed young girl, her dark blue hair instantly recognizable among the sea of colors she remembered seeing within Archer Cross's members. "Meredith~" she called out, drawing out the last syllable as she skipped over to the girl, her youthful appearance and childish behavior easily allowing passerby to mistake the two for a pair of school girls who had chanced to see each other for the first time outside of the educational building's walls. "What brings you to Onibus?" She asks, for once feeling quite good about herself now that she was no longer the shortest person. Meredith cocked her head, looking around until she saw the familiar redhead playfully approaching, nearly singing her name. "Oh! Hi, Dakota-nee!" She said with relief, "I came here for a job, but.. I realized that I didn't bring a map and I don't have any idea where Brooke's Flowers is!" She was embarrassed at the silly sight of her, with almost nothing on her, though she hadn't thought of it beforehand. "It's actually my first job!" Meredith added, smiling brightly at the woman she considered a mentor. She wanted to ask for help, however, was too nervous to that moment. Dakota's smile brightened at the girl's familiar reference to her, the woman not quite used to it but feeling immense joy whenever Meredith used it. "Brooke's Flowers is actually not too far from here. I wouldn't mind showing you there, my moms probably deserve a nice bouquet of flowers, I've been neglecting going home to them lately," she says, trailing off slightly as she thought of her parents, her smile softening a bit. She quickly recovered, focusing back on the little bluenette. "I would absolutely love to help you on your first job too! This is so exciting!" She cheers, turning towards the direction of the flower shop and making a small motion for Meredith to follow her. The slight bounce in her step didn't cease, her excitement for the job rivaling Meredith's as it seemed, though she would be sure not to stifle the young girl as she knew it was important that she let Meredith do this on her own. Category:QOS Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:RP